The present invention relates generally to cotton harvesters and, more specifically, to a moistener column structure for a cotton picker.
In a conventional cotton harvester, two upright picker drums support rows of spindles that project into the cotton plants. After the spindles remove cotton from the plants and the cotton is doffed, the spindles pass under pads of an upright moistener column which clean plant juices and other debris from the surface of the spindles. The moistener column includes an upright frame carrying a plurality of pad support arms which project laterally toward the spindles. Each pad support arm carries a flexible moistener pad having fins which project downwardly to wipe the passing spindles. A fluid supply system includes a distributor supported on top of the column with tubes extending downwardly through the column to each of the moistener pads. The column is supported from an upper panel of the row unit housing by a bracket and pivot assembly which provides vertical adjustment of the column for proper wiping relationship between the pads and the spindles.
The moistener column requires regular servicing, such as replacement of worn or damage pads. Areas adjacent the pads must also be reached for routine servicing or cleaning, and the moistener column presents an obstacle limiting access. Rotating moistener columns, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,184, can be pivoted away from the picking drum for easier servicing of components within the row unit housing. However, such structures require the use of a wrench to release the column for pivoting and to secure the column in the operating position. The location of the column is such that the pads are still well within the confines of the row unit housing even when pivoted to the service position. The fluid distributor is located in a greasy area that is difficult to access. At times, grease gets into the distributor during servicing and fouls the fluid lines.
Service doors must provide a smooth surface cotton plants in the row adjacent the row being picked by the row unit can pass without damage or snagging. In tandem drum units such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,497 and 5,247,786, the service door area adjacent the rear drum acts as the inner wall of the cotton conveying chamber and therefore must provide a continuous surface for good cotton conveying characteristics.